heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple is Best
(Legitimacy Kingdom codename, real name unknown), also known by the codename , is a Second Generation Information Alliance Object.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Design The Simple Is Best has a V-shaped board-like part at the bottom and a long straight part extending from the back. Overall, it has an arrow-like shape. The spherical main body is essentially attached atop the three lines making up the arrow. The V-shaped part is used to regulate the horizontal direction and the straight line on the back is used to provide space for its high-output ion thrusters. Atop that long board like float, several cylindrical thrusters are attached at an angle. Each and every one of them is over twenty meters long.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 1 Technology The Simple is Best is a second generation Object. Its main cannon is a low-stability plasma cannon and its propulsion method is an air cushion for both naval and land use, but its most unique features are the pointed beak-shaped armor added to the front and the countless high-output ion thrusters attached to the back for auxiliary propulsion, which lets the Simple is Best break the sound barrier. The beak-like armor on the front is a collection of extremely thin metal leaves, a crystallization of the best aspects of reactive armor technology. Whenever it detects an effective attack such as from a low-stability plasma cannon or railgun, the thin armor is detached to reduce the damage. Under continuous fire, it will eventually run out, but while the enemy is taking their time doing that, the Simple is Best will reach point-blank range. In other words, it will not take any evasive actions. It will trust in the strength of its shield and charge in from the front, no matter what kind of main cannon it is up against. Normally the speed reached by the Simple is Best would lift it out of the ground, but the beak-like front armor is used to control the flow of air and have it pass over the Object. That air presses it down and prevents the Object from floating up.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 6 Specifications *Class: Anti-Object Specialized Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious *Length: 125m *Armor Material: 2.5cm x 250 layers (Including welding impurities) + special front armor 0.5cm x 2000 layers (Including explosive impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion device + high-power ion thrusters *Top Speed: 1350km/h (With the ion thrusters at full power) *Main Armament: Low-stability plasma cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: None *Main Color: White Background Due to its uncommon use of ion thrusters powered by a JPlevelMHD reactor, the Simple is Best is surrounded by several rumors. Some say the Information Alliance is trying to build a flying Object, which would crush the attempts of the Faith Organization to make a flying Object with their Sky Castle Project. Others say they’re trying to develop a perfect circulation system to search for habitable planets outside the solar system. Either way, the Simple Is Best is a project being used as a starting point. Chronology The Police of Ghosts The Simple is Best was one of the Information Alliance Objects in charge of scanning cargo ships in Oceania. The Information Alliance had a secret arrangement with Blue Bottle's group to not scan their human trafficking ship Mistral marked with the Information Alliance's flag.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 1 Part 15 The Information Alliance turned false accusations against the Legitimacy Kingdom as a consequence of them busting up Blue Bottle's operation. The 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion was deployed to respond to these accusations. The Object deployed by the Information Alliance to fight the 37th was the Simple is Best, though the Information Alliance reached to the other 2 world powers to suggest working together against a common enemy. They were successful in gaining the aid of the Capitalist Corporations, which sent the Hornet Storm as support.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 2 The Hornet Storm engaged the Baby Magnum in battle first.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 4 The Simple is Best began to approach at high speeds to join the battle shortly afterwards.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 5 Ultimately, the Simple is Best was defeated by Quenser by blowing up large quantities of sand mixed with tungsten into the wind. The increased friction of the air destroyed the frontal armor beak of the Object and sent it spiraling out of control into the air. This made it an easy target for the Baby Magnum's main cannons, and the Simple is Best was destroyed.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 8 References Category:Objects